Dirkian Formula Championship
The Dirkian Formula Championship, commonly called Formula Dirkson or FD is a Formula Racing category and one of the Formula One access categories. It is Dirkson's main automotive mode. History It was created in 1991 with the popularization of Formula One and as a means of popularizing motorsport in Dirkson, the first race of the first season was attended by the illustrious presence of the Brazilian racer and three-time Formula One champion, Ayrton Senna, who won the race, since then Formula Dirkson has been modernizing rapidly and is now well known. Current Racers (2019) * ''List of Formula Dirkson Racers by number'' 43 - Mach Makintosh.png|Mach Makintosh 46 - Warb June.png|Warb June 12 - Any Axeler.png|Annie Axeler 34 - Michael Roadson.png|Michael Roadson 39 - Lucas Montero.png|Lucas Montero 59 - Ethan Harrison.png|Ethan Harrison John Speed.png|John Speed Carl Bennor.png|Carl Bennor James Brandon.png|James Brandon Alex Mitchan.png|Alex Mitchan Ben Miller.png|Ben Miller Daniel Camber.png|Daniel Camber William Bradley.png|William Bradley Robert Heming.png|Robert Heming George Scott.png|George Scott Anthony Rodcap.png|Anthony Rodcap Isaac Wheelin.png|Isaac Wheelin Ryan Garcia.png|Ryan Garcia Samuel Rotor.png|Samuel Rotor David Clutchen.png|David Clutchen Sarah Wheeland.png|Sarah Wheeland Gerald Bates.png|Gerald Bates List of Formula Dirkson Racers' Champions Points system The current system for awarding championship points have been used since 2010, awards the top ten cars points in the Racers' Championship, with the winner receiving 25 points. All points won at each race are added up, and the racer with the most points at the end of the season is crowned Champion. Regardless of whether a racer stays with the same team throughout the season, or switches teams, all points earned by him count for the Racers' Championship. In the event that less than 75% of the race laps are completed by the winner, only half of the points listed in the table are awarded to the racers. Formers points system 1991 - 2002 2003 - 2009 Safety car In the event of an incident that risks the safety of competitors or trackside race marshals, race officials may choose to deploy the safety car. This in effect suspends the race, with racers following the safety car around the track at its speed in race order, with overtaking not permitted. The safety car circulates until the danger is cleared; after it comes in, the race restarts with a "rolling start". Pit stops are permitted under the safety car. The main safety car driver has been the Swedish-Dirkian ex-rally racer Gustaf Brakington. On the lap, in which the safety car returns to the pits, the leading car takes over the role of the safety car until the first safety car line, which is usually a white line after the pit lane entrance. After crossing this line, racers are allowed to start racing for track position once more. Flags Circuits * See also: List of Formula Dirkson circuits A typical circuit usually features a stretch of straight road on which the starting grid is situated. The pit lane, where the racers stop for tyres, aerodynamic adjustments and minor repairs (such as changing the car's nose due to front wing damage) during the race, retirements from the race, and where the teams work on the cars before the race, is normally located next to the starting grid. The layout of the rest of the circuit varies widely, although in most cases the circuit runs in a clockwise direction. Those few circuits that run anticlockwise (and therefore have predominantly left-handed corners) can cause racers problems due to the enormous lateral forces generated by FD cars pulling them in the opposite direction to normal. A single race requires hotel rooms to accommodate at least 3,000 visitors. Category:Formula Dirkson Category:Formula Dirkson racers